The present invention relates to pest extermination and in particular to a bait station containing rodent poison.
Rodents damage and remain a health hazard for both commercial and residential locations. Bait stations used to eliminate rodents commonly contain rodent poison blocks. The rodent poison blocks combine a rodent poison with an attracting material resulting in the rodent eating the poison.
The bait stations are utilized in areas open to humans and animals to avoid unintentional harm. The rodent poison blocks are isolated inside from human or animal contact inside the bait station. Unfortunately, known bait stations have a number of weaknesses. Various creatures such as slugs, snails, crickets, etc. are able to enter the bait station easily, eat and contaminate the poison. Then rodent will not eat the baits any more. Water may enter the bait station and damage the structure or poison. Ambient heat may also spoil the poison. Leaves and dust make the bait dirty, no longer attractive to rodent. As a result, a need remains for an improved bait station.